1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dredging type apparatus for processing the sand and gravel layer of placer-streams.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior patents generally disclose dredging apparatus for removing silt to deepen waterways, or lake beds.
Some prior patent dredging apparatus also disclose apparatus for obtaining gravel for concrete mix, or the like, but none of the patents, so far as I know, disclose a combination suction and jet head mounted on the depending end of a flexible gangue tube to be progressively moved across the bed of a placer stream for lifting sand and gravel and obtaining gold or other precious minerals comingled therewith.